wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Assassins Clash
This is a short fanfiction made by RadonTheHybrid. Please feel free to correct grammar, spelling, and other things of that nature. The dragons being used so far are Genocide, a RainWing assassin, and Narcotic, a SandWing assassin. If you have any suggestions please comment down below. Thanks again! Part 1: Assassins, Fighting Talons clashed together like hot iron. Furious wing beats were echoing through the air, as the two dragons fought. The figures flying, and diving at each other, over a blanket of thick forest. The faded maroon dragon roared in agony as she was hit in the head with the other dragon's large wings. "Arg!" Genocide held her head in her talons as she felt a headache coming on. The other platinum colored dragon did a nose dive straight for her, only to miss as she dodged. "Your in the wrong kingdom, Narcotic! I have the advantage here!" Genocide said, as the SandWing did a sharp, and quick turn back towards her. Narcotic gave a sly smirk, gaining speed. "You think I don't know that? Wow, you RainWings really are dumb!" Narcotic swung his venomous tail towards her. Genocide dodged his attack again with great speed, using her thin figure as an advantage. She opened her mouth quickly, which sent a cloud of deadly poison towards the him. Narcotic got out of the way quickly, almost to slowly, the venom only missing him by an inch. The SandWing had let his guard down, just long enough to let the RainWing blend in with her surroundings. I've got him now! ''Genocide thought, as she dove from above, straight towards him. She hooked her sharp teeth around his neck, dragging him downwards towards the forest below. Narcotic flailed around, trying to not let her win this battle. He managed to sling her off towards the think canopy of the RainWing's territory below. The RainWing faltered for a moment, her thin and fragile wings tangling around her for a split second before she was soaring again. She dove towards the trees having, yet, another advantage against the SandWing. Narcotic shot after her, as she disappeared through the tangled mess of branches and vines. "You can't hide from me Genocide. I will find you!" The platinum dragon struggled through the trees, as he was noticeably bigger than most RainWings, and wasn't used to thick trucks everywhere. He wings hit some of the vines, getting tangled, then cut by his sharp talons. He looked down at the forest around him. It was hopeless. He knew that he couldn't possible find her in this bulky collection of trees. He shot upwards, making it out of messy tree line. "I'll get you again, Genocide! You may have outsmarted me with your RainWing tricks, but I have a few of my own." Part 2: Assassins, Captured The moons were at their highest point, and the midnight sky was its backdrop. The platinum dragon was making his way through the sandy desert when he heard a sound. He swung his head around, only to find it was a camel that was drinking at a small oasis. Or was it? Narcotic had been paranoid after he had lost his battle to a lazy RainWing assassin. "It wasn't even correct battle etiquette. Every assassin knows that you must face your partner when at combat and to never flee!" He thought aloud, kicking up some sand. Just then he heard a faint dragon's roar in the distance, following with the sound of wing beats in the distance. Narcotic sped up, trying to make as little noise as possible, but trying to get to whoever it was quick enough. He made his way up a steep sand dune and stopped at the top. Across a valley of sorts, composed of just sand beyond the eye could see, was a cluster of dragons. They were chaining up another dragon, that was no doubt a RainWing. "You pesky RainWings always cause trouble, don't you." One of the SandWings said. "At least we caught her. She could have been coming to kill the queen for all we know." Narcotic watched as they dragged the RainWing away, her chains bound to her wings and snout, as well as her talons. He waited until the dragons were gone, and then took off. He was making his wings move as fast as he could to get to the RainWing. ''You always get into trouble, Genocide... Part 3: Assassins, Rescued TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid)